Silver wolf255 Stormclan challenges!
by Kitties and Puppies are Fluffy
Summary: Just some challenges for a forum I am apart of. Read if you want and review what you thought. Criticism is appreciated.


It was a warm, summer day, and young Leafkit was excited about that. She loved when it was sunny, and was happy at this time.

Then she saw the other kits playing mossball and padded over. "Hey guys, can I play?" She asked. They didn't respond. "Guys?!" They were acting as if she didn't exist! Maybe Cloudstar will want to play with me? The kit thought.

So she padded off to the leaders den entering to see Cloudstar laying in her nest. "Cloudstar?" She asked. The leader didn't respond, not even glancing in her direction. Confused, Leafkit left the den and decided to go visit Snowpaw and Icepaw. They were both laying next to each other, talking and laughing while sharing prey. Leafkit padded over and put on a smile. "Hi guys! What are you doing?" She asked. They completely ignored her! Getting frustrated she grabbed the prey they were sharing. They didn't even notice it was gone!

Leafkit frowned blinking back tears. She dropped the prey and ran inside the nursery bumping into Shellkit. He whipped around snarling at her. But he wasn't looking at her, he was looking outside. Leafkit brushed past him, going to her nest. She sat, and started to think. 'Yesterday all of them were talking to me, but now its like I'm thin air! Maybe sone cat came in all of their dreams, and told them to ignore me! No that's stupid.' "Hey!" She squeaked as Shellkit sat on her. She pushed at his fur with her paws trying to get the tom off. "Why are you sitting on me?!" Shellkit didn't respond and Leafkit growled in annoyance. She finally managed to get him off her, and she sprinted out of camp, into the forest.

**Icepaw's p.o.v**

I sighed as I watched Leafkit run out of camp. Unlike the others, I actually felt bad for the kit. But I didn't say anything as Cloudstar padded out of her den a smug look on her face.

How badly I wanted to claw her ears off, but I controlled it as she leaped on to her den calling us together. "We have succeeded in making the disgusting thing of a cat leave and now we will celebrate!" She yowled. As soon as she did prey was thrown to every cat.

That night I knew what I had to do. I was going to find Leafkit even if it killed me.

**(14 moons later, Leaf's p.o.v.)**

I smirked as I watched the camp I had once called home. I flexed my claws imagining the feeling I had when I killed Icepaw. Yeah I killed her.

She deserved it. So did this clan. She found me and I made her train me for a while before I drowned her. Right now it was midnight and the clan was asleep except for Shellfang, who was sitting vigil. I crouched narrowing my green eyes.

Silently I leaped landing in the bushes nearby. His ears perked as he turned his head cautiously padding over. He snarled at the bush I was in as I watched my cats surround the camp. I had taken over a group called Bloodclan and now I ruled those kitty pets.

I took this as my chance and leaped at him. He looked suprise as I pinned him my eyes gleaming with a murderous look in them. "Leafkit?!" He exclaimed looking at me in shock. I grinned showing my fangs some reinforced with sharp canine teeth. I could scent the large fear scent wafting off him and now I grew excited. This would be good. "This is what you get for ignoring me. Oh if only you listened, you would've lived!" Those same words were spoken to Icepaw. Shellfang tried throwing me off but I didn't give him time, because with one swift movement of my paw he was dead. "BLOODCLAN ATTACK!" I yowled to them.

The faces of cats I used to call clan mates as some new ones heads poked out of dens confused looks on their faces as the cats charged into the clearing. One peaceful night, turned into chaos. I snuck into the leaders den where Cloudstar was now just waking up. I unsheathed my claws but waited. I kept glancing outside as the kits and queens, apprentices and warriors were taken down. I kept a firm paw on Cloudstars back as she squirmed trying to look at me. Soon the last cat was about to die.

"Bring him here." I commanded to them loudly. They brought the battered tom in the den, and I smirked as Cloudstar gasped. "Blackfeather!" She screeched. "Lets watch him go shall we?" I murmured. "No!" Cloudstar yowled. She tried pushing herself up, but she was old and weak now.

"Kill him." I watched coldly as Blackfeather was killed feeling joy when Cloudstar cried out. I flipped her on her back my paws placed on her neck. I lowered my face so I was right in front of her. "Goodbye." I whispered before slicing her neck open. "Never ignore a soul that is dead inside, or else they will return the favor and send you to the stars."


End file.
